Before You Know It
by Obi the Kid
Summary: PreTPM. Nonslash. A mishap on a mission causes masters and padawans to reflect.


TITLE: Before You Know It

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Non-slash. A mishap on a mission causes masters and padawans to reflect.

FEEDBACK: Yes, please.

ARCHIVE: Ask me first.

MY WEBSITE: http/ The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Before You Know It

"Obi-Wan, do you think they're okay? It's been a long time. Maybe he couldn't find him. It's so dark and cold. And the rain keeps getting heavier."

"I hope they're all right, Ryin." The older padawan groaned in pain as he involuntarily moved his injured leg. "I wish I knew."

Ryin Cyr grimaced as he saw the pain rip through his friends face. He felt sick not being able to do much for him. They'd been here for many hours now, awaiting the safe return of their masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Taash Evram. An attack by a rogue herd of animals native to the planet had left Qui-Gon missing and Obi-Wan injured. Qui-Gon had chased the beasts off into the darkness of the dense and swampy forest, but had not returned. After an hour, Taash had decided to leave to find him. He had examined the wounds to Obi-Wan's leg and hand and although they were severe and the danger of infection was great, Qui-Gon's disappearance was disturbing. Someone needed to go after him. Taash had found a small, shallow cave that would provide at least partial shelter for the two apprentices. Unfortunately it wasn't all that comfortable, especially for someone in as much pain as Obi-Wan was in. But it was all they had.

Ryin recalled his master's words just before he'd left. "Look after him as best you can, Ryin. I'll leave the water for you. If his skin starts to feel flushed and heated, you have him drink. The wounds can only be helped so much. We don't have many healing supplies, so we had to make do with just some bandages. I'll be back as soon as I can."

That had been four hours ago. Now he began to wonder if he would ever see his master again. And what would happen to he and Obi-Wan if they were unable to find someone to help them. He couldn't move Obi-Wan on his own. And the older padawan's condition was deteriorating. He was still conscious and had his wits

about him, but the pain was worsening and Ryin could feel fever setting in. The boy rationed the water as best he could, making sure that Obi-Wan continued to drink even if he didn't want to.

The storm raging just outside the tiny cave had worsened. The wind forced some of the rain sideways and into their shelter, but there was nothing they could do to stay completely dry.

Another hour passed. Obi-Wan was giving into the fever that was rushing through him. His head leaned against the rocks behind him and his eyes were closed. Ryin was worried that his breathing had gotten labored and shallow. The increased heat coming from the Jedi was intensifying. The younger apprentice used some of the water they had to try and keep Obi-Wan's face cool. At barely eleven years old, Ryin didn't have much experience with first-aid healing, but he remembered lessons during his years as an initiate and remembered watching the healers on occasion work on patients. He knew it was vital that he stay with Obi-Wan and use whatever tools he had to help him. Those tools however were limited to a few bandages and a canister of water.

What made it worse, was that his mind began to stray into horrible thoughts. Thoughts that he knew he could not allow to consume him. Yet they were attempting to do just that. What if Master Taash and Master Qui-Gon were both dead or injured? What if Obi-Wan died here next to him because the infection spread so quickly? What if he was left on this planet, in this forest alone? What if he lost the three most important people in his life? Trying to combat those thoughts, he sat with his knees drawn to his chest, just out of reach of the pounding rain. Next to him, Obi-Wan groaned and his eyes slid open.

"Ryin?"

Without turning his gaze from the dark forest beyond, Ryin replied sadly, "Obi-Wan, please don't die."

"I don't intend to."

Ryin turned towards him. "You're sick. I can't keep your fever down. And you're breathing isn't good. And I don't know if Master Taash or Master Qui-Gon are ever coming back." His voice tinged with panic simmering just below the surface.

"They're okay, Ryin." Empty words he knew. Obi-Wan had no idea where the masters were, or if they were okay. They'd been gone far too long. Something

had happened. But he held onto the thought that if Master Qui-Gon had died that

he would have felt it in the Force, through their bond. But he felt nothing. Just emptiness. The Force was there, but the familiar touch of his teacher was lost. He couldn't put any extra burden on Ryin though. He needed to keep the boy thinking that things would be okay. If either of them were to get out of this mess, they would need each other.

Obi-Wan glanced at the small shivering shoulders of the boy whose face was turned to the forest again. He noticed something missing. "Ryin, where is your robe?"

"You were cold. I draped it across your legs."

With his attention focused on his own pain and then on Ryin, Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the covering on his legs. He smiled affectionately at his young friend. "Thank you."

"Why do you think they've been gone so long?"

"They could have easily gotten lost, Ryin. This storm isn't letting up. It's dark and they are in unfamiliar territory. The area where our transport crashed is quite a ways from the nearest town, so I don't think they've had a chance to make it that far. It's just…we just have to wait."

Ryin nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay, Obi-Wan?"

"I hope so. My mind is still clear, but one minute I'm hot, the next I'm cold. The pain is bad though. In my leg especially. Do we have any water left?"

"Yes, but not enough to last much longer. I tried to put the canister outside to catch rain water, but the mouthpiece is too small." He set the canister of water in Obi-Wan's hand and helped him to drink. Obi-Wan's energy was sapped. The infection intensifying and having to put so much effort into keep his mind straight had exhausted him. He welcomed Ryin's help with as task as simple as taking a drink. "I found a couple small choco bars in my belt pouch. I forgot I had them. They aren't much, but it's something."

"Right now, a bowl of Yoda's stewed mush would sound good," Obi-Wan replied with a slight smirk.

"Master Qui-Gon told me about that," Ryin said as he held the snack bar up for Obi-Wan to take a bite. "But he called him 'that damn little backwards sith troll' when he was talking about him. I don't think he likes Master Yoda very much."

Obi-Wan laughed as he swallowed the sugary bite. "Qui-Gon respects Yoda a great deal, but you'll soon come to realize that Yoda has earned that title. He is a sneaky little troll when he wants to be." He took another bite then closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed through him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's okay. The pain is moving from my leg. Not a very nice sensation if I do say so myself."

"Maybe, you should try and sleep for a while."

"I think so." He leaned his head back against the hard rock of the cave and closed his eyes again, sighing as the pain roamed his worn body.

Ryin checked on Obi-Wan's leg wound briefly. It was hard to tell in the dark, even with the glow of one of their sabers lit, if the bandage was bleeding through or not. It seemed to be, but there was little to be done about it. The young learner pulled himself back into the position he was in before. Legs drawn to his chest, and arms wrapped around them. Eyes focused on the darkness in front of him. He whispered hopefully into the storm. "Master Taash, please be okay."

Ryin awoke with a jerk. A hand on his face. The gentle calling of his name. The unfamiliar warmth on his chilled skin. He was startled into consciousness but settled quickly when he saw the dirty yet welcoming face before him. "Master Taash!" The boy reached out and wrapped his short arms around his master. A few stray tears formed and glided down his cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you, Master. I was worried. When you didn't come back after so many hours…I thought…"

Taash Evram accepted his padawan's greeting and held him close for a moment. "It's a long story, Ryin. I'll explain on the transport."

"Transport?" He then silently chastised himself for forgetting the other members of their party. "Master Qui-Gon? Is he okay? Obi-Wan?" A quick turn of the head revealed that Obi-Wan was no longer there. "Where is he, Master?"

"Relax, Ryin. It's all right. Qui-Gon is safe. Just a few minor injuries. We found someone who offered us transport to the nearest major city. Qui-Gon is carrying

Obi-Wan to the transport as we speak. We'll find medical attention for him soon."

"He had a fever and the wounds were bleeding again, I think."

"Yes, he's having some difficulty right now with pain and breathing and he's disoriented from the fever, but we'll find someone to help him. You did a good job keeping him hydrated and calm. That helped a great deal. Come on now, we need to get to the transport quickly. Can you run?"

"Yes, Master." Taash helped him up, Ryin took a second to work the kinks out of his legs and then he followed behind his master as they hurried towards the transport.

Ten minutes of running through the dense forest brought them to a large non-vegetated area where a small shuttle waited for them. A bulky brown creature stood by the ramp waving them forward with one of his four arms.

"Ryin, this is the man who has offered to help us. Tyenious. Tyenious, my apprentice, Ryin Cyr." They continued the introductions as moved up the ramp and into the vehicle.

"Thank you, Mr. Tyenious for helping us."

"It's my pleasure to help those in need, Ryin. And please, call me Ty. Now hurry along and get seated. We'll be taking off in a few minutes."

They moved to the back of the transport where Qui-Gon was just getting an unconscious Obi-Wan settled onto a couch.

Ryin was elated to see Qui-Gon safe and to see that Obi-Wan was being cared for, but he shelved his emotions for the time being in order to prepare for take off.

"The trip won't take long, Ryin. Our pilot tells me about forty minutes. It'll be safe to move around after the initial take off." Five minutes later, Ty announced that they were well on their way to the city of Maris and that seats were now optional.

"Mr. Ty reminds me of Dex, Master," the boy said as scooted to the edge of his seat. "How did you find him?"

"He does have a similar friendly air about him, doesn't he? He found us actually. I found Qui-Gon not too long after I left you and Obi-Wan. He'd fallen into a deep pit seemingly set by hunters to trap animals. It managed to trap Qui-Gon. He was stuck in almost four feet of mud and water and had sunken into it completely. Even the Force couldn't get him out of that. It took us quite some time to try and devise a way to get him out. With the rain and the wind and cold, and the fact that I had no idea where we were, that wasn't an easy task. He didn't know Obi-Wan had been so severely injured when he chased the animals off initially. As we were finally beginning to make some progress with getting him out of the pit, Ty happened along. He says he patrols these forests from time to time because they are so dangerous and he'd seen the wreckage of our transport. He'd been looking for us. Or for whoever was in the crashed ship. He had equipment we needed to get Qui-Gon out. We were lucky. Without him, I don't know how long it would have taken us to dig out of that mess."

"Obi-Wan told me once that there was no such thing as luck. I think he might be wrong." Ryin smiled briefly and then looked across the room to where Qui-Gon

was once again tending to Obi-Wan. "May I go see them, Master?"

Taash nodded then sat back to watch his apprentice from a distance.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Ryin was careful to keep his voice down as he approached,

not sure if Obi-Wan was still unconscious or not. The big master ceased his care

of his apprentice for a moment to see the boy behind him. Qui-Gon's robe had been tossed aside. Too weighed down with mud to be anything more than a nuisance. The rest of him, from the waist down was coated in thick mud that was just beginning to dry. There were several deep scratches on his face and neck, and he seemed to be favoring his right leg slightly. "I'm glad you're okay, Master Qui-Gon. I was worried about you."

The Jedi knelt down to face Ryin directly. "Thank you, Ryin. And thank you for taking care of Obi-Wan. I am very grateful he had you with him while Taash and I were dealing with the mess I'd gotten myself into." He put a hand on the young padawan's shoulder cave a comforting squeeze.

"Is Obi-Wan going to be okay?"

"I think so. We should be able to get the infection under control when we get to the city. It's done its damage on him for now, but he's strong and healthy and should bounce back with proper treatment and rest."

"But he's not awake."

"No. He was very unfocused and disoriented. I put him into a Force sleep, which I hope lasts until we reach Maris. For now, I need to keep his face and chest cool." They both stole a glance at the older apprentice who was lying on his back taking in shallow, labored breaths. His tunic had been removed to allow the heat of the fever to escape. Cold, damp cloths lay on his forehead and on his chest.

"Can I help you look after him?"

Qui-Gon stood up. "You can. I would be grateful for the help. And you do after all, have experience with this." He winked at Ryin as the apprentice removed the cloths, dipped them in the small basin of cold water and reapplied them to Obi-Wan's chest and face.

From the other side of the room, Taash watched with pride at his pupil's concern

for his friend and his willingness to help even though Taash new the boy had to be exhausted from the ordeal of the past couple days. When Obi-Wan stirred, Ryin knew to step back quickly and allow Qui-Gon to soothe him back to sleep. Then he continued again with the cool cloths. Qui-Gon had taken his own padawan's hand when he'd awoken, hushing him softly and letting him know that he was being well cared for.

"Everyone is safe, Obi-Wan. We're on a transport to find you medical attention. Ryin is here and helping to keep your fever down. He'll make a fine Jedi one day with the concern and patience he's shown while you've been ill."

The youngest Jedi blushed and tilted his head down at the compliment from such a revered member of the Jedi Order. A motion that didn't go unnoticed by Qui-Gon who quickly sought to curtail the youngsters discomfort. "But he is a bit shy about accepting adulation from a old man like myself." The trick worked, and Qui-Gon was rewarded with a genuine smile and ice blue eyes that shone brightly when they met his own.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."

Again Taash smiled proudly as he listened to the conversation between the pair. He hadn't realized how much an eleven-year-old boy could grow in less than forty-eight hours. He'd have to remember to talk to Ryin once they got home about his performance during a very difficult time. And to tell him how proud he was of him.

The transport landed. Ty came to the back to escort his passengers off. "We are here, my friends. The nearest medical facility is only a block away. I've alerted them that you will be there shortly."

Taash helped Qui-Gon get Obi-Wan ready to move, and Ryin took the free minute to talk to their pilot. The similarities between he and Dex were eating at the boy. "Mr. Ty? Do you know a guy named Dexter Jettster? He runs a diner on Coruscant."

A huge grin broke Ty's face and he laughed heartedly. "That ole joker? You better believe I know him. I grew up with him. He's my cousin. We're alike, huh?"

"Very much so. He's your cousin?"

"He sure is. And one heck of a cook too." The big man patted his stomach with three of his arms resulting in an almost giggly laugh from Ryin. "In fact, I haven't seen him in a long time. I bet you four are gonna need transport home once your friend is well enough to travel. I've got a small ship that can accommodate everyone comfortably. If you would permit me to escort your party home when the time comes? I would be more than happy to do so, and it would give me the opportunity to visit with my cousin."

Ryin nodded quickly. "I think Master Taash and Master Qui-Gon will be glad to accept your offer."

A voice from behind agreed. Taash had returned to his padawan's side. "Yes we would. Thank you, Ty. Can we contact you when we are ready to return home?"

"I'll give you my comm code and ready my ship for flight."

"I'm guessing it'll be a few days before Obi-Wan is allowed to travel. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all. You just give me the word and I'll be there."

"Thank you again for all you've done. We owe you a great deal." Taash bowed to their new friend and Ryin followed with the same.

They reached the medical center where Obi-Wan was immediately accepted and rushed to an exam room. Qui-Gon walked quickly to keep up with the hurried strides of the nurse, while relaying any vital information to her. It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive, complete his exam and administer the first round of necessary treatment and medicines for the ill and injured apprentice. Once Obi-Wan was taken care of and moved to a regular room, the doctor gave Qui-Gon a once over on his minor scrapes and his ailing ankle. A sprain was diagnosed. And with it, orders to rest and keep weight off of it for several days.

Those several days, of course were spent with Obi-Wan who had lapsed into unconsciousness once again and stayed that way for the next day and a half. The doctor was not concerned, especially since it allowed the drugs to work and his body to recover in the process. It was the middle of the night when he finally did wake. The grogginess clouded his words, but he knew the familiar presence of the hand that held his own.

"Master."

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan. You've been sleeping for some time. But you needed it. How do you feel?"

"I think I was run over by a herd of trolls. Feel horrible."

The master laughed gently. "You know how those trolls are. You'll be back on your feet before you know it. The doctor says the infection in your leg is under control. The wounds are beginning to heal. They'll still be some pain, but you'll be okay."

"…'kay. Ryin and Taash?"

"Both fine. They're camped out in a hotel across the street. When you're better, I'll give you all the exciting details of the mess I got myself into. I'm sure you'll be quite amused."

A small smiled cracked Obi-Wan's face. "Glad you're okay…was worried." His eyes began to drop. Qui-Gon put a hand on the warm forehead and encouraged sleep towards the young man.

"Rest, Padawan. I'll see you in the morning."

The next few days went without problems and the doctor eventually cleared

Obi-Wan to fly home. Ty arrived and directed them aboard his vessel for the

journey to Coruscant. Obi-Wan was walking on his own, but was also more than willing to accept assistance from his master with navigating the ramp of the ship.

Because of the severity of the injury to his leg, his pace was slow and anything other

than a flat surface provided a difficult obstacle. But he was very glad to be heading home to spend the rest of his recovery in a familiar setting. He sat on a couch with his leg propped up and cushioned for the flight. Ryin situated himself close by as the ship quickly ascended from the planet. The boy was happy to see Obi-Wan looking so well. He'd been so worried about him. The color had returned to his face, the burning fever had been reduced to nothing more than a slight warmth and the ugly wounds to his leg and wrist were cleaned and healing.

"Obi-Wan, you look great! Much better than when we were stuck in that cave."

"I feel much better, Ryin. Thanks in part to you. Taash told me how you looked after me. I can't remember it all, but I'm glad you were there with me. It's probably for the best that I don't remember everything, although I do have recall

us talking about sith trolls. I think. Maybe that was with Qui-Gon. He's always spouting off about Master Yoda."

Ryin shook his head and laughed. "No, that was me. I don't remember why I asked about it though. Which is probably a good thing."

"I finally met our pilot. Qui-Gon told me what happened and why he and Taash were gone for so long. And about Ty. He happened by at just the right moment, it seems. I like him. Reminds me of someone."

"Dex!"

"That's it! How did you know?"

"I said the same thing to Master Taash. The funny part is, Ty and Dex are so much alike because they are related. Cousins."

"I should have known. Maybe we can bribe our masters into a dinner at Dex's when we get home. As payment for our pain and suffering while they were out getting stuck in animal traps and playing in the mud."

"I like that idea, Obi-Wan. Do you think they'll fall for it?"

"You might have to work Master Qui-Gon a bit. At my age, my pathetic, feel sorry for me face doesn't work anymore." Ryin moved closer to Obi-Wan as they continued the plot against their masters.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Taash had taken a seat near the older Jedi Master. "Do you think they're up to something, Qui-Gon? It looks suspicious."

"Oh, I'm sure they are. And no doubt Obi-Wan started it. What is it with padawans? No matter what age they are or how much age difference there is between them, there's always that connection." The master wondered at his own statement as he continued to watch the pair across from them.

Taash thought back to his own days of apprenticeship. Not too far removed.

"Age, maturity, skill level…doesn't matter. There's that common bond there.

That common bond of being a Jedi Apprentice. The younger knows that the older understands the trials he's going through. And the older knows the struggles that the younger is battling. I think there's a certain degree of that with masters as well."

Qui-Gon nodded. "As evidenced by the two of us sitting here commenting on our scheming padawans."

"Right!" The younger master grinned and then got serious for a moment. "I'm glad Ryin has someone like Obi-Wan to look up to. It's good for him. And I'm glad to have you to look to as a mentor." He continued even as Qui-Gon offered a surprised glance. "I value your knowledge and wisdom very much, Qui-Gon. And your friendship. I hope that the four of us can be friends for many years."

"I'm sure we will be, Taash. I admit, I do look forward to the time that Obi-Wan and I spend with you and Ryin. It helps an old man to feel a bit younger again, when I see the three of you together. And I know that Obi-Wan enjoys the time. He's happy for you as well. Happy that you've found an apprentice like Ryin. Someone you needed in your life for a long time."

Taash paused in thought for a moment, then gave a short, knowing laugh. "He's right. I needed Obi-Wan and you after I lost my master. But most of all I needed Ryin. And I didn't realize how much I needed him until just recently. Little things he does or says, I'll find myself smiling at them for no reason. When I left him to care for Obi-Wan while I went to look for you, I had this fear that I might never see him again. And the entire time I was trying to find you, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Foolish, I suppose. Especially with you missing and Obi-Wan injured."

"Not foolish at all," Qui-Gon said as he pulled a rolling stool in front of him and set his sore foot on it for elevation. "It's perfectly normal. And expected. If you can so easily put your apprentice out of your mind in a dangerous situation, then there is something lacking. He'll always come first no matter who is in trouble or what the situation is. Even when he's twenty some years old and almost ready for his trials…" Qui-Gon let the words fade as he again watched Obi-Wan interacting with Ryin. "Enjoy your time with him, Taash. Every moment, good or bad will mean something to you. Before you know it…"

"He'll be a twenty some year old padawan ready for his trials," Taash finished with a smile as he caught the pale blue eyes of his own apprentice from across the room.

Ryin returned the grin, as if he knew exactly the meaning behind his master's gaze. Then he looked at Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan, do you think they've been talking about us?"

"Of course they have. It's what masters do."

"They seem very thoughtful. Must have been a serious conversation."

"With those two? Count on it. They're very serious people. Too serious sometimes." He winked at the boy then leaned closer to him and whispered, "Enjoy your time with Taash, Ryin. Enjoy every moment you have with him. Good or bad. Time will begin to pass quicker than you could ever imagine. Before you know it…"

"I will, Obi-Wan. I promise."

Obi-Wan looked at his own master, and they too locked eyes for a moment as if one knew exactly what the other was thinking. A knowing smile from Qui-Gon greeted Obi-Wan's expressive smirk. Words were not necessary.

The flight touched down in Coruscant. The Jedi offered their thanks to Ty who promised they would meet again, then the master-padawan pairs went their separate ways. Masters draping arms around their students, enjoying the slow

walk home.

END


End file.
